Nasty Little Thoughts
by ElleThom
Summary: Challenge,


This just in, where to begin,

Grin and bear it

It's bare and grim

Adoration titillation

I'm the victim now

Because she figured me out

Stroke Nine

"Fox, I don't know about this…" the brunette drawled.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, " he answered in his best James Bond voice.

"Fun for who?" she asked a little miffed.

Fox Mulder smiled at the woman in front of him as they posed in front of the camera, he kissed his wife and offered her a sheepish grin. "For me?" he asked with the puppy dogs set loose.

"Promise no one will see this?" she asked relaxing a little more. Diana had a hard time telling Fox no, a really hard time.

"Trust me." He quelled, laying her against the bear skin rug, a throw back form his days at Oxford, something he had won at a frat party.

Well the word is out

What's it all about

It's doubtless shady

No shadow of doubt

In moderation,

This sensation

Would be fabulous

But she's figured me out

He could not believe he still had the tape; it was hidden way in the back of his closet, buried under his red Speedo and Bermuda shorts. The summer clothes he mused easing into his leather sofa. He had not watched this since the night she left, and there was no pleasure there, Mulder had been an emotional wreck, and this tape had served as a means of torture.

He had been looking for an old case file that he had left at home and never returned to the office, needing it now on the case they were working on involving vampires. They had gotten themselves into a mess of trouble and getting the old file from 1994 would help to show Skinner that he had not been completely crazy when he staked that teen.

The vampire, oh shit more sex, God he was horny. How long had it been since he had had any? Too long to name obviously if I have to think about it and add it up, he mused as he rewound the tape to the beginning.

He watched as a younger version of himself posed for the camera, eyed his moves and technique, things the older version had long since forgotten he had. The old use it or lose it principle.

As the couple on the screen began to kiss and fondle each other, Mulder felt the all too familiar stirring in a place long since neglected by anyone but himself, idly, and without even thinking about it, his hands began to roam, to seek out its old haunt. He began to rub, slowly at first, feeling himself was not as good as what Scully could be doing.

Scully.

The mere thought of her heightened his sensations, though he had been watching himself screwing his ex wife's brains out, he was thinking about his partner and how much he had wanted it to be her on that tape. How much he wanted it to be her there with him now.

He had decided to tune out the tape in front of him, opting for his own imagination, realizing how an image of Scully in his head was better than any porn he could watch, even the naughty home grown stuff. He leaned his head back against the sofa and gave over to his imagination.

Scully in the shower.

Scully in his bed.

Scully in the nude.

Scully bent over his kitchen table.

Scully stretched out over that bear skin rug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well you're out there

Well just stay out there

And just when I was

On to something else

That's when she figures me out

And I want to shout

At the top of my lungs now

But Oh My God

If she hears me

She'll come running in

Scully had stepped off of the elevator to Mulder's apartment; a million times she had done this and still was not ready to hear what she heard.

"SCULEE!" she heard her partner yell out loud. Drawing her weapon, and removing the safety, she entered his apartment with her key. What greeted her was not what she had expected. CSM, Krychek, or even an alien bounty hunter, but not her partner seated in front of a porn tape of himself and his ex with his pants around his ankles and a slowly softening boner. Never.

"Mulder?" she asked still aiming her weapon out of habit.

"Scully, you wanna put that away, I can assure you I am no longer loaded." He tried to inject humor into a situation that was not going to go well.

"I didn't know you had a camcorder." Scully smirked before she turned, walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These are my hands,

These are my faults

These are my plans,

And these are my nasty little thoughts

I wrote them down for you to contemplate

At a later date.

She walked into the office the next day, expecting to see the form of her dejected partner at his desk, hiding behind some file, what she found instead was a note addressed to her.

_Scully,_

_I had started out wanting to apologize to you for what you walked in on, then I realized I don't want to apologize for it. I can tell you that I am sorry that you found out how I feel that way, but I am not sorry that you now know._

_Anyway, I am out of the office today, to give you time to repress everything, do I know you or what?_

_Mulder._

_p.s. Damn woman you could have knocked…_

Scully grabbed the note off of the desk and made for the door. He was not going to get off that easily she thought laughing at her choice of word play. Or maybe he would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was not expecting to see her at his door; wordlessly, he motioned her to come in and shuffled back to the couch to lie in repose for whatever ass chewing he had coming his way. "Whatever you have to say Scully, just drop it quick so I can go back into my hole."

Scully opened her trench coat to reveal the lacy teal teddy that she barely wore beneath it.

"Mulder," she asked sliding steadily closer to the seated gawking man, enjoying his lewd visual exploration of her body. "Do you still have that bear skin rug?"

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope to see more of you answer this MegaMuffin, just post here on FF and I cant wait to read yours

Noisy, man that was good...holy crap i laughed so hard i fell off the computer chair, damn yours was gooooooood


End file.
